1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to beverage bottles and, in particular, to depressurizing pumps and beverage bottle closures for extending the quality of a beverage within a bottle after previously being opened.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Beverages are sealed for sale in plastic or glass bottles having a range of sizes. After the original bottling for initial sale, the bottles contain a void which is pressurized in the case of carbonated beverages and evacuated in the case of fermented beverages. The quality and taste of certain beverages, such as wine, deteriorates after the bottle is opened due to oxygen in the air. This problem is not effectively alleviated by re-corking the bottle after opening, because air is trapped within the void in the bottle to reduce the palatable lifetime of the beverage . . . In the case of wine, opened bottles of the beverage are commonly stored with nitrogen, which reduces the effects of oxygen and increases storage life. Nitrogen techniques to store opened bottles of wine are not convenient to use and do not achieve optimum results.
Another technique in the prior art employs depressurizing devices that act to significantly reduce oxygen levels within a resealed beverage bottle. Many past pumps and other devices for depressurizing and resealing beverage bottles are difficult to use and do not provide optimum evacuation and resealing. The designs of known evaluating devices are further expensive to manufacture and possess unnecessary complicated mechanical designs. It is therefore desirable in the prior art to provide an effective depressurizing pump assembly and closure for beverage containers.